


Card Captor Kaoru

by Eydol



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff fluff fluff KAOFLUFF, Gen, cross-over, tags & characters & relationships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Kaoru Hakaze, eleven years old, is a normal boy. One day, he discovers a strange book in his father's library. He doesn't know what is awaiting for him...





	1. The Strange Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fjeril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/gifts).



> It's an idea we got with Fjeril one night, before going to sleep. Don't ask why, we don't even know ourselves.  
> But it's cute so whatever.  
> I'll write and post the chapters when I feel like it, so, please, give me time, and don't expect me to post every week. 
> 
> Please, enjoy your reading! ♥

“Kaoru, if you don’t hurry, you’ll be late at school!”

            The boy didn’t answer and adjusted his school jacket with a neutral face, before brushing once again his blond hair. Once ready, he left his room, went down the stairs where he said a good morning to his mother’s pictures, and then, at his sister, and sat at the table in the kitchen.

 

_My name is Kaoru Hakaze, I’m 11 years old, and I’m in my last year of primary school…_

 

“Here, you’re breakfast. Don’t take too much time, little one.” His sister said with a big smile on her lips.

“Don’t worry! With my rollerblades, I’ll go fast!”

“Don’t be imprudent, please.”

 

            _She is Kotone, my sister. She will be in her last middle school year next year. She’s beautiful and gentle, and all the boys are fighting for her, but she rejects them every time. She always says that I’m the only man of her heart._

 

“Good morning!” Someone said. “Oh, the little monster is already awoken?”

            Kaoru pouted and glared at the person sitting beside him.

 

            _He is Joji, Kotone and I’s big brother. He’s already in high school and so, he’s a jerk to us. But I like him. Even if he’s annoying._

 

            The siblings ate their breakfast quietly, and once they were done, they prepared themselves to leave the house. Joji was the first one to leave, having a bus soon. Then, Kotone left, riding her bicycle.

“Wait for me, Koto-chan!”

            His sister only smirked and left, making him pout. So, he quickly put his rollerblades and hurried up to catch his sister.

 

            _This is my everyday life. Not always easy, but good enough for a child of eleven years old. I guess. Going to school, meeting my friends, having fun everyday…_

 

            He finally caught his sister, who laughed when he scolded her, and they continued their way towards their school. On their way, they met Kotone’s best friends, Chiaki and Kanata, she knew since primary school.

 

_Chiaki really loves heros’ series, while Kanata really loves (and love isn’t a verb strong enough to describe it) the seas. They are weirdoes but I like them, especially Kanata. They are also really close to each other, to the point that I’m wondering if they aren’t more than friends, actually._

 

“Good morning, Chiaki and Kanata!”

“Hello, Kaoru!” They said together, their voices in harmony as usual.

“Hey, and you forgot me!?”

“But we’ll see each other till the end of the day, Kotone.” Chiaki answered. with a smile. Right, Kanata?”

“Bubble, bubble~”

            Kotone pouted and left them alone, making her friends laugh. Then, the three boys followed her, two with their bicycles and the last one in rollerblades. When they approached Kaoru’s elementary school, the young boy felt sad because he really enjoyed his time with Kotone and her friends, especially with Katana. For a strange reason, he was close to the oceans’ lovers. Maybe it was because the blue-haired man was benevolent with him, and also probably because Kaoru loved the seas.

“Have a good day, Kaoru!” Kotone said when they arrived at his school.

            Then, she frowned and stared at inside the school.

“I think there’s a corpse.”

“Huh?”

“I wonder who it can be.”      

            She smirked, messed her brother’s blond hair, and left, followed by Chiaki and Kanata. Kaoru sighed and walked in the schoolyard, before stopping in front of the famous “corpse” his sister talked about.

“Are you alright?”

“Let me die in peace.”

“It’s barely 16°C, you know?”

“Too much.”

            Kaoru sighed.

 

            _The corpse is actually my best friend, Rei Sakuma. He’s one year older than me, but had to retake a year because of a travel he had with his family, in England or something like that. He always says he’s a vampire, and that he’s old, but he’s just a weirdo who is weak under the sun. I like him a lot, even if sometimes, I would like to forget that he drinks tomato juice…_

 

He helped his best friend to stand up and to enter the school and then their class. The mere thought of spending hours sat, doing nothing, annoyed him and he sighed. If only his life was more like an adventure…

 

_I would regret this thought hours later…_

 

* * *

 

 

            When he went back home, it was really quiet. His siblings were still at school, apparently, and his “dear” father was at work, fortunately for him. Kaoru shrugged and walked towards his room, going up the stairs, but when he was about to enter his room, he noticed a light in his father’s library. He arched an eyebrow.

            _I’m tired,_ he thought, deciding it was an illusion. Then, he entered his room, put his bag on his bed, and left once again, this time to take a pudding his sister had prepared the day before. He ate it quickly, with a big smile on his lips. _I should thank Koto-chan. Her puddings are perfect, like always._ Then, he went up the stairs again, and again he noticed the light coming from his father’s library.

            _It’s not a dream, right?_ He sighed and came closer of the door quietly. What if it was a thief? Or maybe his father was back? _But I didn’t see his shoes…_ His heart beating quickly, he entered the room, and noticed that the light wasn’t turned on. On the contrary, it seemed there was a little light inside the library, between the books. Bitting his lips, he took one of his father’s clubs, ready to defend himself in case it was really a thief.

“I-Is there someone…?” He asked loudly.

            No answer came. Kaoru continued to walk towards the origin of the light, wondering what he would find, until he reached the end of the room. There, he saw a book, surrounded by light, and he blinked. _What’s the…!_ Slowly, he came closer to the book and touched it with a finger. Nothing happened. He let the club against the wall at his left, and stood still in front of the book, wondering what to do.

“It’s strange…” He whispered.

            Was it a joke from his family? No, impossible. Right? He took a deep breath, then took the book in his little hands, noticed the lock, and read the cover.

“The Book of Tenshouin.”

            As if it was a secret code, the book suddenly unlocked, opened itself, and something came from the book in a big explosion of light. Scared, Kaoru screamed, and threw the book away. He tried to step away, but stumbled and fell on the ground, hurting his ass.

            Unable to say a word, he only stared at the book from where a new light came. It was light ball, and when it was finally levitating, something inside appeared: a white and red kitten appeared, with two little wings behind his back.

           

            _I didn’t know, at this very moment, that I would live one of the biggest adventures of my life._


	2. The Sealing Wand

            Kaoru watched the white and red kitten slowly waking up, and when their eyes met, he didn’t know what to think. Was he really watching a flying white and red kitten? No, it was impossible, right? And yet… It was just in front of him.

“Huh? Oh, I’m awaKE?” The kitten said, and Kaoru’s eyes opened wide.

            Did he hear the kitten speak? No, it was a dream, right? The kitten looked around, his tail swinging behind him.

“Hm? Where am I? What a strange place, with a lot of books. Don’t tell me Tsumugi find ME.”

            Kaoru didn’t understand a word. He didn’t know who that Tsumugi was, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He just wanted to know who that kitten was.

“You’re in my dad’s office…” He finally said, and the kitten turned towards him.

“Who are yOU?” The kitten asked suspiciously, and Kaoru thought he should be the one suspicious.

“Kaoru Hakaze.” The young boy answered. “And you…?”

“I’m Natsumesakasaki, but you can call me NatsuME. I’m the guardian of The Book of Tenshouin that contains all the…” The kitten started, showing the book on the ground.

            Then, his smile disappeared from his face and, still staring at the book, he whispered:

“ImpossibLE…”

            He looked back at Kaoru, angrily this time.

“Where are the carDS!? What did you DO!?”

“The cards?” Kaoru repeated. “Which cards?”

“The Tenshouin carDS. The cards I have to proteCT! Don’t tell me you threw them awAY!”

“No! I don’t know what you’re talking about! This book had a light so I took it and… It opened. And you appeared. That’s all!”

“I can’t believe IT… The cards vanishED...into thin aIR… No, no, NO…!”

            The kitten seemed so agitated, angry, and sad at the same time, that Kaoru felt bad. Had he done something bad? Bad enough for his father to scold him? He wondered.

“It’s only cards…” He tried to say, but Natsumesakasaki came closer and blurted on his face:

“It’s not only carDS! It’s magic cards! They’re dangeroUS! They can destroy and kill if not controllED…!”

            Kaoru paled. _Oh oh...Dad will kill me._ He stared blankly at the flying kitten, until Natsume snapped his fingers, making him startle.

“There’s only one solutiON!” Kaoru arched an eyebrow. “You’ll have to find thEM **!** ”

“Huh, No.”

“What do you mean “huh, no”? It’s your fauLT!”

“It isn’t. It’s _your_ fault. You shouldn’t have slept.”

“And you shouldn’t have opened IT.”

            They stared angrily at each other, until Kaoru stood up and left the library.

“You have cards to fiND!”

“Don’t care, bye.”

            The young boy went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took a pudding that he ate quickly, trying to ignore the kitten’s eyes on him. It was when he heard his stomach growled that Kaoru offered him the last part. Natsume didn’t need to be told twice, and he ate the last part of the pudding.

“Ah, delicious! I’ve never eaten something so goOD.”

            At the very same time, the door was opened, and Kotone greeted him from the entrance. Kaoru panicked and caught Natsume.

“Hey, what are you do-”

“Shhht, don’t talk!” He whispered quickly, hiding the kitten behind him.

            At this moment, Kotone appeared. She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead, and said:

“Oh, you already ate a pudding.”

“Yes~! It was really good~! You’ve improved!”

“Ahaha, thanks.”

“Well… It’s time for me to do my homework. See you later.”

“I’m the one doing dinner,” she said before he left, “I’ll karaage.”

“Like always.”

“If you’re not happy, you can cook yourself.”

            Kaoru laughed and went the stairs up. He entered his room and, once there, he sighed and released the kitten.

“Who was this mama cAT?”

“My sister, Kotone. Don’t approach her.” He squint.

“She seems kiND.” Natsume commented.

“She is.” Kaoru answered proudly. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have school work to do.”

            Natsume answered nothing, letting the boy take his bag.

  


 

“So, what’s I’m saying is that you can’t let the cards aloNE.”

“That’s what you have done, though.” Kaoru said, brushing his hair, ready to go under his blankets and sleep.

            But it seemed that Natsume didn’t want him to take a rest after the tiring day he got.

“I was only doing a little rest of five hundred yeaRS”, the red kitten answered, “I couldn’t expect a child to open the boOK.”

            A _five hundred years nap… Pretty normal, yes._ Kaoru said and sat on his bed, staring at the flying cat. If he had known he would be bothered by that, he wouldn’t have opened the book. It was a proof that curiosity was a bad default.

“And so, what do you want me to do? I’m but a mere child, and if your cards have really power, how can I catch them, huh?”

            He was sure that, with that, Natsume couldn’t bother him to get his cards. Cards with magic powers, by the way, was nonsenses. It was impossible, and Kaoru wouldn’t believe a stupid story like that. Magic didn’t exist. _But Natsume is a flying and talking kitten…_ Maybe it existed, but not for him.

“There’s a wAY.” The red kitten answered, and Kaoru arched an eyebrow.

            Natsume did a pirouette and a little blue light appeared in front of Kaoru.

“It’s for you, take IT.”

            He took the light between his hand, and when it reached it, a pink key appeared. It was a strange key, because the head seemed to be a red beak, with pink eyes, and white wings.

“What is it?”

            _Why is it pink? Couldn’t it be blue, or black, or purple? No, pink…!_

“What will give you magic powER.”

“What?”

“If you pronounce the next sentenCE…”

“I’ll transform into Sailor Moon?”

“... WhAT?”

“Nevermind.”

            The kitten tilted his head, then shrugged and said:

“Repeat after me: Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true foRM! By the covenant, I, Kaoru, command yOU. ReleaSE!”

“I’m not sure…”

“Do IT!”

            Kaoru sighed. It was annoying, and stupid, but he decided to obey. Natsume wouldn’t stop annoying him, anyway. So he stared at the key, and said:

“Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true form: By the covenant, I, Kaoru, command you. Released!”

            A blue light surrounded the key and, suddenly, it became a long pink wand, like a majorette wand. Kaoru’s eyes opened wide, unable not to look at the wand. _Great! Still too pink for me, but it’s great!_

“Eeeh!? So, there’s still was one with US? The Fly, of course. She’s loyal to the Sealing Wand’s Master, as alwaYS.”

            Kaoru blinked, and raised his eyes towards Natsume who was besides a red card.

“W-What is this?”

“This is the Sealing WaND,” Natsume yawned as if it was annoying, “thanks to that, you can catch and seal the Tenshouin’s carDS.”

            The explanation made no sense at all to the poor Kaoru who was more confused than anything. Then, the card besides Natsume came near him, and he caught it. On it, there was a drawing of a big and beautiful white bird, and it was written “The Fly”.

“And what is it…?”

“One of the carDS. The only one that stayed, apparentLY. It will be useful to catch the otheRS.”

“And how do I know where are the others, though?”

            At the same moment, something hit his window, and when he looked at it, a strong wind was blowing.

“Huh, strange, it wasn’t supposed to have a such wind, tonight…” He commented.

“It’s not a wiND! It’s Windy, one of the carDS!”

            Kaoru blinked, staring at the window, until he finally understood what Natsume just said.

“Eh… Wait, what!?”

 

 

Chapter 3


End file.
